villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Howard Stambler
Howard Stambler is the main antagonist of the 2016 psychological science-fictional film 10 Cloverfield Lane. He is a survivalist, former sailor, conspiracy theorist and the kidnapper of Michelle. He is portrayed by American actor John Goodman, who also played Ocious P. Potter, Big Dan Teague, Chuck Long, Layton T. Montgomery, Bones Darley and [[Marshall (The Hangover)|Marshall from The Hangover]]. Biography Background Howard Stambler served in the United States Navy, which allowed him to acquire a number of skills that would prove beneficial in a life-or-death situation. For years, he lived at 10 Cloverfield Lane in rural Louisiana with his family, where he was known for his numerous conspiracy theories, before they left him and moved to Houston. Though he corresponded through letters with his daughter, Megan, he despaired and felt desperation for restoring his father-daughter dynamic. Howard hired a local youth, Emmet DeWitt, to help construct a bunker. After it was completed, he abducted a young girl, Brittany, and had her assume the role of Megan in the bunker. She was displeased with her predicament, however, and looked to escape, prompting Howard to murder her. Alien invasion One of Howard's conspiracy theories comes true, as an alien invasion force attacks, knocking out communications in the vicinity of the bunker. Emmet tries to enter the bunker, resulting in a broken arm, though Howard allows him to stay. As the invasion takes form, Howard comes across a woman in a car, Michelle, who is fleeing from her fiancé and runs her off the road. He takes her to the bunker and gives her rudimentary medical treatment for the injuries she sustained from the car crash. Michelle attempts to use the objects in her cell to escape, but Howard overpowers and sedates her. Howard allows Michelle to roam the bunker and befriend Emmet, but keeps a strict and controlling vigil over her. During dinner, he takes issue with nuances Emmet and Michelle make and even threatens Michelle when she flirts with Emmet. Michelle smashes a bottle into Howard's forehead and uses his keys to attempt to escape. However, she sees a delirious woman with infected skin, confirming Howard and Emmet's claims about the attack. Howard confesses to Michelle that it was indeed him who ran her off the road. He shows Michelle a picture of Brittany, claiming that it was Megan, and agrees to be more amicable with his housemates. Unknown to Howard, Michelle and Emmet uncover proof that Howard is desperate for surrogates for his daughter Megan and that he murdered Brittany. He becomes aware when he finds that his tools are missing, which were used to assemble a biosuit for escape. He threatens them with a vat of perchloric acid. In defense of Michelle, Emmett accepts the blame and claims he was creating a weapon. Emmett apologizes to Howard, after telling Emmett he accepts his apology, Howard summarily executes him with a revolver. With Emmet gone, Howard finally has the father-daughter dynamic with Michelle. He spots her biosuit, which leads them to a violent confrontation. Michelle dumps the acid on Howard, which severely burns Howard and causes a fire. Howard recovers and confronts Michelle as she flees. Michelle drops a cabinet on him and escapes to the air vents. But Howard recovers again and makes one last attempt to stop her by stabbing at her through the air vent and grabbing her foot, yelling at her that she can't handle what is out there. Michelle manages to evade him and escape, the underground bunker soon explodes from the fire, killing Howard in the process. Personality Howard was a short-tempered, cynical and violent conspiracy theorist. He intended on keeping Michelle as prisoner for the rest of his life because he wanted at least one female to keep him company during their stay in the bunker. Howard wanted Michelle, but not Emmett to stay with him in the bunker. Despite Emmett meaning no such disrespect to Howard, Howard still shown anger at Emmett's attitude, for Emmett trying to keep an optimistic and positive attitude about their stay in the bunker, which Howard was annoyed with and considered it as mocking their dismal situation. Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Dimwits Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Parents Category:Movie Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Delusional Category:Big Bads Category:Betrayed Category:Abusers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Protective Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Gunmen Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Doctors and Scientists